


Resentimiento

by Sofia_25



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña historia que relata los sentimientos de Gohan a lo largo de la serie con respecto a ciertas actitudes de su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resentimiento

Resentimiento: una palabra, trece letras y un significado un poco complicado de explicar, al menos para mí. No me presente, mi nombre es Gohan y quiero explicar el verdadero significado que esa palabra tiene para mí.

Si me preguntaran el significado verdadero pondría lo que dice un diccionario y eso es: Sentimiento persistente de disgusto o enfado hacia alguien por considerarlo causante de cierta ofensa o daño sufridos y que se manifiesta en palabras o actos hostiles. Ahora bien, si tuviera que dar mi propia definición se me complica pero diría que es aquel sentimiento que uno siente cuando alguien lo lastimó tal vez sin darse cuenta, ese sentimiento que algunas veces puede confundirse con odio pero que realmente no lo es, es algo que a veces uno demuestra y otras se lo guarda para uno mismo, es un sentimiento complicado y algo que es muy difícil de olvidar o hacer desvanecer, es algo que te persigue y por más que quieras olvidarlo no se puede y lamentablemente eso es lo que yo siento por mi padre.

Repito, no es odio, ni siquiera es algo parecido, yo a mi padre le tengo mucho cariño y lo admiro demasiado por todas las cosas que ha hecho, literalmente ha salvado al mundo en numerosas ocasiones, le tengo mucho respeto y cariño pero ese sentimiento de resentimiento a veces aparece y no puedo evitar sentirlo.

Todo empezó cuando yo era muy pequeño, apenas tenía 4 años, mi padre se sacrificó para protegerme a mí y a todo el mundo, quisimos revivirlo y el decidió quedarse un año entrenando y yo termine todo un año lejos de mi madre y abuelo entrenando con Piccolo, persona a la cual quiero y admiro tanto como a mi padre. En aquel entonces era solo un niño y no entendía mucho, pero solo me preguntaba por qué mi papa no estaba con migo, porque no venía a salvarme hasta que me entere que estaba muerto, de todas maneras seguía sin entender mucho.

En aquel año que pase solo en el medio de la nada y luego entrenando con Piccolo madure mucho tal vez en un poco tiempo, después de todo solo tenía 5 años.

Esa fue la primera vez que mi padre decidió irse para entrenar y lo entiendo, después de todo lo hacía para salvar al planeta pero algunas veces mi joven mente no lo comprendía.

Luego paso un año y mi padre volvió, salvando el día como muchas otras veces, en aquella pelea muchos de los amigos de mi padre murieron y no podían ser revividos así que tuvimos que ir a otro planeta para poder juntar otras esferas del dragón y revivirlos.

Yo me ofrecí a ir, era lo que debía hacer, Piccolo había muerto por mi culpa, él se sacrificó por i e ir hasta allá era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al llegar a aquel planeta desconocido hasta ese entonces nos dimos cuenta que había otras formas de vida que estaban allí con el mismo objetivo que nosotros pero eran mucho as fuertes así que mi padre, luego de recuperarse tuvo que venir a ayudarnos una vez mas

En aquella pelea mi padre queda solo con e enemigo, el temible Freezer, en aquel planeta. Por culpa de Freezer el planeta explotó y mi padre llega a escapar por muy poco.

Y ahí es donde empieza la segunda vez que mi padre en cierto punto me abandona, vuelve luego de casi dos años y su excusa es que estaba entrenando y perfeccionando una técnica en un planeta lejano, esa técnica era la teletransportacion y yo me pregunto ¿por qué no llego antes si con tal solo sentir un ki podía ir a donde esa persona estaba?¿ por que viajo en la nave y no simplemente se teletransporto a dónde estábamos?¿Acaso no nos extrañó en todo ese tiempo? porque yo si lo hice y mucho, tan solo tenía 7 años y solo quería un padre.

Después de eso pasaron 3 años en los que junto a Piccolo estuvimos entrenando, creo que fueron los mejores tres años de mi niñez, tuve a mi padre con migo por tres años enteros.

Después vino ese año en a habitación del tiempo, año que nunca olvidare, también uno de los mejores años, todo un año con mi pare a quien tanto admiraba por su fuerza y su valentía.

En aquel entonces me toco a i ser el héroe había sobrepasado la fuerza de mi padre por mucho y fui yo quien salvó al planeta pero en aquel entonces mi padre murió por mi culpa, por no haber matada a Cell cuando debí hacerlo, por dejar que mi sed de venganza me cegara mi padre tuvo que sacrificarse, es algo que todavía sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera matado a Cell cuando debí hacerlo? Esa pregunta me atormento durante muchos años.

Y ahí llego la tercera vez donde mi padre me abandono, no quiso que lo reviviéramos, dijo que el siempre atraía a los enemigos pero a mí eso no me importaba, yo tenía 12 años y solo quería un padre que este con migo mientras crecía y en mi adolescencia. Ya no había rival al cual enfrentar ni ninguna amenaza que ameritara entrenar, no en ese momento, en ese momento yo solo quería a mi padre al lado mío y no lo tuve. ¿Acaso solo pensaba en él y no se dio cuenta que su hijo de tan solo 12 años lo necesitaba? Trato de entenderlo pero esta vez no puedo, no lo comprendo, no lo acepto.

Ahí fue cuando el resentimiento empezó a crecer, ahí fue cuando lo sentí por primera vez y más al cabo del tiempo cuando nació mi hermano Goten, ¿Por qué no pidió que lo reviviéramos en aquel entonces? ¿No le importaba conocer a su hijo que acababa de nacer? ¿No le molestaba dejar a su esposa criando dos hijos suyos? Y otra vez me pregunte si solo pensaba en el mismo.

Siempre me pongo pensar en lo injusta que fue la vida para Goten o mejor dicho mi padre, yo si pude tenerlo en mi crecimiento al menos hasta mis cuatro años. Pero Goten no pudo, recién lo conoció a los 7 años y ni siquiera fue que nuestro padre revivió porque quería volver a estar con nosotros, solo lo hizo por una vez más sentía la necesidad de salvar al mundo.

Recuerdo aquella vez que lo volví a ver después de 7 años, no sabía si estar contento o no, ese sentimiento de resentimiento volvía a mí con más fuerza que nunca, pero tuve que disimularlo tuve que suprimirlo porque al mismo tiempo estaba contento de que nuevamente este con nosotros, pero ya nada era lo mismo. Yo siento que mi padre me abandonó a mí y a Goten durante 7 años y no puedo perdonarlo. Repito que no lo odio es solo que recordar todas estas cosas me hace sentir una rabia que no puedo contener.

Hasta Vegeta pasó más tiempo con sus hijos que nuestro padre y quien lo hubiera pensado hace unos 20 años, creo que nadie, pero así es.

Nunca le dije nada ni a él ni a nadie, este sentimiento es algo que solo me guardo para mí. Y lo que más me molesta no es solo eso, si no que volvió a irse, por un niño al que ni conocía. Dejando a un Goten saliendo de su adolescencia para convertirse en un hombre y a una nieta, abandonándolos como lo hizo con migo, es verdad que de vez cuando viene a visitarnos pero ya no es lo mismo.

No sé qué pasara o que habrá pasado por su cabeza en todos esos momentos pero yo no puedo comprenderlo por más que lo intente

Yo sé que mi padre nos quiere mucho, lo sé, porque lo siento, pero aun así me cuesta entender muchas de las decisiones que tomó en su vida, son cosas que yo no haría nunca, ni se me cruza por la cabeza dejar a mi hija por irme a entrenar, nunca lo haría pero mi padre es así y así es como lo conocí y así es como va ser toda su vida y así aprendí a quererlo y admirarlo por todo lo ha hecho, pero el resentimiento me acompaña y así lo hará toda mi vida.


End file.
